Never Spoken
by Dracoqueen22
Summary: OneShot. GhaleonDyne unrequited. He had only one regret in his life, for the words he had never spoken, for the emotions he didn't know he held. And now it was too late. Because there weren't second chances in life, no matter how hard Ghaleon wished.


**Title: Never Spoken  
Pairings/Characters: Ghaleon/Dyne (unrequited)  
Description: Ghaleon's POV. He had only one regret in his life, for the words he had never spoken, for the emotions he didn't know he held. And now it was too late. Because there weren't second chances in life, no matter how hard Ghaleon wished.  
Warning: Yaoi hints**

* * *

"If you had to choose between the one you cared about the most and the rest of the world, which would you choose? One or many?"

I asked that boy the question. He couldn't have known that his hero had died because of that very situation. He couldn't have known that Dyne died for love, for love of a goddess who didn't care shit about him. He died for a world that mourns his life with a ratty old monument in some forgotten little town to the north. He died for her, leaving me alone with nothing left to cling to.

That dragonboy wouldn't have known that the goddess he so worshipped, that he held starry affection for, had abandoned the world, had abandoned them. And in her desertion, she had taken my very best friend, the only man who could ever understand me.

For you see, I loved him.

I know people say that a man like me couldn't possibly know the meaning of the word or even the depth of the emotion behind it. Even I didn't understand my feelings, why my heart always throbbed when he smiled at me, or why my skin tingled every time he clapped me on the shoulder.

But I see it now. I see it all so clearly. When I was so begotten with grief that I couldn't even weep, when my stomach twisted and turned, churning so maliciously that I couldn't eat for days... it was there, but I had been so blind. It felt as if had been stabbed by something much more painful than a spear or a sword. It was as if my heart had been torn in two, dropping fractured pieces to the ground.

He was my best friend, my closest companion, and it wasn't until it was too late that I realized he was so much more. How much regret do I hold in my heart for that late revelation? How many times have I wished that I could turn back the hands of time and find a way to speak my feelings before he was sent on that fool's errand?

Even if I had been rebuffed or reviled, they would have at least been spoken. At least, I would have _tried._

I knew he was in love with her. I knew it was that Dyne gave his life for her, and no one knows how often I wished that it had been me. That it had been my face he longed to see, my arms he longed to find himself in. I never would have let him sacrifice himself for me.

But things are different now.

I can make up for my mistakes. I can right the wrongs that were done, show the world the true face of their precious goddess. The world will fall under a new order. Mine.

I know that boy will try to stop me; I see the same determined fire in his green eyes that once shone so brightly in Dyne's. He fancies himself in love with a goddess, as if history was repeating itself over again just to torment me further.

Althena was wrong to believe that these lambs, these foolish people could be strong enough to band together and live unguided. And for her imprudence, my best friend suffered. For her naiveté, I have lost the only man I ever loved.

They tell me that I have lost my mind, that I have taken leave of my senses. They wonder if I am mad. They come to defeat me. They come to stop what they call a mad race to destroy the world and everything that lives upon it.

Yet, no one ever truly knows the story, do they?

No one ever asks what sorrow wells deep in the hearts of their enemies. How rarely do they ask why.

It is a sobering truth of war, a grievous misfortune.

Dyne wanted to believe that he was destroying the world for love. And now, I believe I am trying to save it for the same.

For a love that never had a chance to be, a love I am far too late to share.

That is my burden and my penance as I do what must be done. To restore the world to its proper order, even if it means destruction first…

And keeping close to my heart these words never spoken.

----

Thanks for reading, and review before you go. I had this strike me while replaying the game a while back and couldn't get it out of my head. I simply had to write it. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again!!


End file.
